Grand Theft Mario II: Liberty City Stories
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: One-Shot, Folks. This is a parody of a Robot Chicken skit called Mario GTA. This is the novelize version of the skit with a different beginning and ending. How about reading it and seeing what's it about, hmmmm? Or in other words, CLICK on the damn story!


**A/N: This is Twanny Bizzle with another One-Shot, this time it's a parody of a Robot Chicken skit, Mario GTA. Me, and with the help from my friend PokeRus, wrote a novelize version of the skit with a different beginning and ending. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah before I forget. Please read and leave a review, folks. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything thing here, not even the story. It belong to Robot Chicken. **

**Grand Theft Mario II: Liberty City Stories**

It was a regular day at the Mario Grand Prix and our heroes Mario and Luigi were racing in Mushroom City, but they weren't doing so well. Donkey Kong and his partner Diddy were in first place riding in the Banana Halal. Once they stopped in their pits Mario stared at his map. "C'mon Luigi we-a need shortcut. I can't let-a them gorillas beat-a me."

"Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea Mario," cried a frightened Luigi. "We could be in some serious trouble if we cheat." Luigi then looked around timidly to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, but Mario wasn't about to come in last place in his own race. Mario unfolded his map and pointed toward a street that lead over to the finish line.

Mario smiled as he cranked up their cart the B Dasher. "Let's-a go Luigi, there's a race for me to win." Luigi leapt onto the back of the cart as Mario pulled off. "Hey Luigi there's the exit," chortled Mario as he headed down the long narrow path. Luigi was beyond frightened as they traveled down the dark path and into an apparent brand new city.

The bridge that linked the path was out. "Mario, the bridge is out. Which way do we go now?!" muttered Luigi as he lost his patience with his brother. "Let's just go back. I'm sure we can catch up with the others."

"No Luigi, We can just go in that other direction," chuckled Mario as he pressed down onto the gas and drove pass a sign which read "Liberty City." Luigi looked around in amazement he never seen anything like this in his entire life. "See Luigi, I told you-a this shortcut would be worth it."

Luigi was feeling a bit better, but suddenly a bullet stroked the side of their cart busting their tire. "Look Mario we gotta flat tire. What're we gonna do now?!"

Mario pointed toward a Auto Shop and smirked. "Look Luigi there's-a repair shop. I'll pull up in there." Mario did just as he said and once he pulled out of the shop the B dasher was transformed into a long purple Cadillac. "Mama-Mia Luigi, We-a got a pimped out ride." Mario then hit the hydrolics on his Cadillac and the car moved up and down and side to side.

"What are we gonna do Mario? We have-a no coins?! We need-a money," Luigi cried staring at a parking meter as Mario drove for a bit.

Mario pulled up the caddy up to the sidewalk smirking. "Leave that-a to me Luigi." Mario then swung the car's door open and ran up to a brick wall and jumped into the air attempting to smash the blocks, but ended up slamming his head into the wall. "Uhh," cried a dazed Mario as he laid on the ground.

"Mario?! Are you okay?!," cried Luigi as he ran over to Mario trying to see if he was alright. "Hey look it's-a turtle," cried Luigi as he watched a little girl walk her pet turtle. The green mustached man then ran over and jumped on the turtle repeatedly until blood covered his shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?! You just killed my turtle," shrieked the little girl in terror after Luigi finished stomping her pet turtle to death.

"Oh my god, I'm-a so sorry," stammered Luigi trying to calm the girl down just as a passing by police officer showed up.

"Hey is there a problem here?," asked the officer holding his baton in Luigi's face. Luigi stared up at the

Mario then pulled up next to Luigi screaming. "C'mon Luigi, Let's-a get outta here." Luigi then leapt into the back seat as Mario pulled off in the Cadillac. The brothers were more than a bit confused by their journey so far and they then noticed a blonde hooker standing on the street corner scratching her private parts. "Princess, You must-a come with us."

"It'll be fifty dollars for an hour," muttered the whore as she bent over peering into their Cadillac.

"Princess?!?!," cried a horrified Mario by the so-called Princess' request.

"Do you accept coins?," asked Luigi.

"Its-a not safe Princess. You must-a come with us," yelled Mario as he pulled the whore into their car.

"Ahhh hell nah, That's my bitch," cried an angry pimp as he walked down into the street pulling out a gun and firing at Mario grazing his shoulder.

"Oh no, I've been hit," cried Mario while speeding off in their cart trying to avoid the pimp and the police. "What is this?!," screamed Mario as he rubbed his shoulder and seen strange red liquid all over his hand.

The prostitute muttered while leaning forward. "Oh, That's blood baby."

"C'mon Mario we need to find you some Mushrooms, so you can heal," muttered Luigi with concern.

"Oh, I know someone who has some Mushrooms baby," said the prostitute pointing out at a bridge.

Their car pulled up next to some shady characters under a bridge. "Hey man try this is Mushroom it's the bomb," snickered the shady character.

Mario tried the mushroom and began laughing all manically. "Wow, I feel-a funny. Heh, heh, look at all the pretty colors." All the ruckus alarmed the police and their sirens blared loudly as their cars surrounded them and all the shady characters shattered just as the prostitute scurried away from their car.

Mario then sped away from the scene being chased by multiple police cars. "Ahahaha, Look at all the coins. I'm-a rich Luigi," chortled Mario as he steered the car into the middle of the street running over numerous innocent people. "Maybe I should drive Mario," screeched Luigi trying to pry the steering wheel out of Mario's hands.

However it was too late and the brothers crashed into a police barricade. Mario and Luigi went tumbling into the street in front of a couple of garbage cans and Luigi picked up a wrench he found. "Hey, he's got a wrench?! Take him down," cried a police officer as they surrounded Mario and Luigi with their guns ready to fire and the officers then opened fire on Luigi.

"Ahhhhhh! Mama-Mia," muttered Luigi as he collapsed to the ground dead.

"No! Mama-Mia! He's-a marinating in his own Ragu," Mario cried over his slain brother. "You killed my brother! You-a sons of-a bitches!!!!" Mario then pulled out a machine gun and began firing upon all the officers destroying them and their cars. Mario fired at a helicopter causing it to catch on fire and crash into a nearby building. A huge tank then rolled up to give back-up support to the police men. "You'll never take me alive you Mother…" the tank then started firing at him ripping his body to shreds. "Ahohhhh." cried Mario as he collapsed into the ground into a puddle of his own blood.

A Lakitu that was hovering over the city in his cloud muttered. "Serves them right for trying to cheat." Lakitu turned to see Yoshi entering another town Raccoon City. "Looks like we have another cheater."

Yoshi pulled his cart into Raccoon City and his platonic partner Birdo muttered. "Raccoon City, That sounds lovely." Just as they drove pass a bunch of ruined buildings a group of zombies ambushed Yoshi and Birdo devouring their flesh.

"There's a moral to this story here somewhere, but I have no clue what it is," sighed Lakitu as he floated over to the finish line in Mushroom City congratulating Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong on their victory.

**The End!!!!!**


End file.
